1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter box for a window or door, the bottom region of which simultaneously takes the form of a top transverse spar of the fixed frame, against which the casement of the window or leaf of the door strikes, and the transverse spar simultaneously takes the form of an angle section bar with an obliquely outward and upward leading wall portion and an extensively vertical web extending up to the top cover of the shutter box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a shutter box is known from German Utility Model DE 92 01 336 U1. To manufacture said known shutter box, individual sections are produced which then have to be assembled by means of screw connections to form the shutter box. A plastic material is frequently used to manufacture the individual sections; the individual sections made of said material are connected to one another by screws made of metal. This is expensive and laborious. Such a shutter box is however a mass-produced product which is manufactured under corresponding time pressure, which leads to the screw connections also being produced under time pressure. The result is that often incorrectly fitting screw connections and accordingly incorrectly fitting shutter boxes are produced or, because of the extreme time pressure, the points provided in the plastic material for receiving the metal screws are damaged with the result that the individual section may no longer be used.
In order to eliminate the described problems, the object of the present invention is to develop the shutter box in such a way that the risk of damage to the individual sections is avoided and the shutter box may be manufactured quickly, easily and inexpensively.